Sentimientos que se entrelazan en la distancia
by Suzumiya Bren
Summary: Un pequeño escrito desde la perspectiva de Akira y Rin acerca de su historia juntos. Contiene spoilers de la ruta de Rin


Hola! Este es un fic acerca de mi pareja favorita de Togainu no Chi, AkiRin :D

Está totalmente basado en el juego y contiene grandes **spoilers** de la ruta de Rin.

リン へ

[Para Rin]

Lo primero que noté en ti fue la suave forma de tus piernas, bien delineadas y fuertes. Luego, llegaron tus vibrantes ojos azules que hacían de cielo en aquél lugar privado de la vida y su color. En seguida se presentó tu voz, con su timbre ligero y atemporal. Por último, hizo su aparición tu sonrisa, iridiscente y natural, como si hubieras nacido para sonreír.

Tu desviada inocencia a veces me resultaba tan incomprensible que tenía miedo que fueras tan sólo una ilusión. Tu aliento cálido y evanescente me traía a la realidad. _'Existes'_. Tus movimientos ágiles como los de un felino tomábanme por sorpresa, llenábanme de dubitación. Queriéndote sostener entre mis brazos, con la zozobra de encontrarte deslizándote fuera y muy lejos de ellos.

Aun teniendo mis reservas con frecuencia me encontraba dado a ti. Por eso la trepidante necesidad de descubrirte íntegro, incluso si tus ojos me miraban con frialdad asesina no dejaba de desear saberte. _'Quiero que existas incluso si es sólo para desaparecerme'_

Tu piel ardiente por la fiebre, quemándome las manos. Tu agitada respiración apoderándose del sonido,_ '¿llueve? ¡A quién le importa si él respira!'_. Tu cabello: oro, sol, trigo, verdad. Cayendo sobre tu rostro, rozándote la piel. Tus labios trémulos en delirio, en agonía. _'No te dejaré desintegrarte mientras viva'_.  
Tu lengua buscando la mía, buscando la frescura del agua que te alimentaba con mi boca. _'Vive Rin'_.

Conociendo tu dolor veo tus ojos nublarse. Quiero verlos brillar. Alejar ése eterno rastro de melancolía en tu sonrisa. Me siento inútil, frustrado. Retas a la muerte ignorando que si te vas me voy contigo. Inconsciente, eres mi verdugo. Las dagas que han luchado en mi contra ahora están ocultas, _'déjalas así, yo pelearé por ti'_. Hecho una furia me reclamas, _'es que tú no entiendes: antes que verte morir, prefiero que las deslices, ambas, por mi cuello mientras imagino que me pierdo en tu cielo'._  
La calamidad desvía la mirada, _'es nuestra oportunidad'_, te tomo aprehensivo entre mis brazos.

En un refugio improvisado intentas herirte bien hondo. Tus palabras suplican que termine contigo; que te dé el golpe final. Pero tu voz quiere equivocarse. Tus ojos llenos de rabia me exigen que te salve. _'Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero'_. Decírtelo no bastará, necesito hacerte entender. Colocas tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. "Si me traicionas te mataré". '¡Por favor, hazlo! No soportaría continuar viviendo después de hacerte daño'. Tus ojos alterados me dicen que has comprendido. Te aferras a mí. Por primera vez siento tus labios _besando_ los míos, tu lengua buscando exclusivamente mi lengua.

Encontramos nuestra piel. Tus muslos me toman presa. Me entrego sin resistencia. _'Haz lo que quieras conmigo… haz de mí lo que te plazca… no existo más que en ti'_.

_Rin_

Tu nombre se juega en el viento. Han pasado varios años y pueden seguir pasando. Yo esperaré. _'Porque no existo más que en ti voy a continuar jugando tu nombre en el viento hasta el día en que vuelvas y me hagas existir como hiciste tiempo atrás'_.

アキラ

[Akira]

アキラ ヘ

[Para Akira]

"Akira", tu nombre formándose solo en mis labios. Tiene vida propia. Tumbado en el suelo intentando dormir mientras huyo de la guerra tu rostro se revela ante mis ojos. La herida que infligiste en mi muslo parece ir empeorando. Shiki y yo rasgamos nuestras heridas durante la pelea. Su espada se incrustó haciéndola más profunda. Al final tu recuerdo me dio fuerza. Por fin tenía una razón para vencer. Tenía una promesa que ver cumplida, una promesa por cumplir. "Cuando vuelva, ¿puedo regresar a ti?". Dijiste que estarías esperando. Ignoré la sangre que empapaba mi pierna. Ignoré lo pesada que se había vuelto. Las imágenes de la noche anterior me invadieron. Devorándonos con avidez, como si presintiéramos el fin del mundo. _'¡No! ¡No habrá fin del mundo! ¡Nosotros definitivamente nos volveremos a encontrar!'_. El milagro de habernos encontrado en un lugar tan maldito como Toshima, de habernos visto a pesar de la eterna niebla desolando los fragmentos de las almas que persisten, no voy a dejar que se deslice entre mis dedos. Tomo fuerza y me abalanzo sobre la pálida figura de ojos escarlata. _'Hasta nunca, hermano'_.

Shiki ya no es más.

En medio del caos estuve a punto de desistir, pero tu voz me llegaba en la distancia, _'estás llamándome, Akira?'_. Tomaba las fotos entre mis manos. Ya sólo conservaba las tuyas, eran pocas pero no necesitaba más. _'Es real, existe y me está esperando'_. ¿Recuerdas cuando dormiste en las escaleras del hotel y yo prometí hacerte guardia? Recargué mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, el movimiento de tu respiración meciéndome y el determinado latir de tu corazón me dieron paz. Quise quedarme así el resto de la noche. Me armé de coraje y me fui. "No volveré a ser lastimado", te dije en un susurro y junté mis labios con los tuyos, quise pronunciar tu nombre pero tuve miedo de no poder irme ya.

El tiempo ha transcurrido. En medio de la agonía llamé tu nombre incontables veces. _'¿Seguirás esperando? ¡Qué pregunta más idiota! Prometiste que así sería y yo… creo en ti, Akira'_.

Mi apariencia infantil se ha extinguido, las piernas que solías mirar –sí, me di cuenta muchas veces- ya no están. Ahora sólo queda una. La fragilidad de mi figura que tanto te cautivó aquella última noche en que borramos los límites de nuestros cuerpos para hacerlos uno, también se ha ido. Lo único que persiste es la voluntad de volverte a ver.

Emprendo el camino de vuelta a casa –de vuelta a ti-. Miro al cielo azul y recuerdo la tarde en que juntos miramos el cielo frío y gris desde la azotea. Cada vez falta menos. Una vez más viviremos bajo el mismo cielo y lo miraremos juntos como aquella vez. Espera un poco más…

リン

[Rin]


End file.
